


This is not Sleeping Beauty

by ultravioletrainbows (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, weird curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ultravioletrainbows
Summary: Youngjae always falls asleep next to Yugyeom at the library, until one day everything changes and Yugyeom tries to find out why the cute boy always falls asleep next to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> from this http://theseerasures.tumblr.com/post/116573003410 post
> 
> ship: yugyeom/youngjae  
>  rating: up to writer  
>  description: college!au where yugjae don't know each other but youngjae always falls asleep next to yugyeom in the library and yugyeom can't help but look at him  
> dnw: a bad ending?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it's not too disappointing? ;_;

It was the 24th day when it all went different from usual. Not that Yugyeom had been counting- okay, maybe he had.

He was new to university, just having started his architecture major, and though he was not familiar with everything yet, for example the sleeping hours at the library, so far everything was well. He had found a few friends in his classes, his roommate was nice, if not necessarily talkative, and he's been getting along with homework and assignments. It took him a bit to figure out the best learning schedules and places. Mondays, wednesdays, thursdays and saturdays in the morning were the best times to learn in the library. Barely anyone would go to the library before lunch, most of the students piling in at the late evening. Tuesdays and Fridays were the days Yugyeom had classes in the morning and sundays, well who wants to spent his sunday in a library?

 

 

  
_Thursday_

It was on the second day after he had made his library-learning schedule when it started.

He was just through with a homework for one of his architectural design courses when someone put down some books next to him and sat down. Yugyeom looked around irritated and saw that all the other spaces were free. Confused, he wondered for a moment why this guy needed to use the chair right next to him, but then he shrugged and continued to work on his assignment. Maybe it was his favorite place. It was not like it was his business or that it was any problem to him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed that the guy next to him pulled out his Nintendo DS and plugged his earbuds into it. He looked at the clock on his phone, it had been 5 minutes. Apparently that guy was not much of a study guy. However, Yugyeom didn't think about it any longer and continued to concentrate on his own stuff. It was the math part that made him struggle.

He had read quite a bit, maybe for half an hour when he lost his concentration and realized that a low repetitive melody had pulled him off. He turned and was about to complain, but the boy next to him was asleep, drooling onto his note (which had the date written and a rather ungrateful doodle of a small dog in the corner) and the start screen of his game repeated itself on and on, the music humming from his earbuds that had fallen out.

Yugyeom hadn't looked at him before, but now that he did, the boy was cute. Even though there were bags under his eyes and his nose looked a bit red from tissue-overuse, his dark brown hair looked fluffy, his cheeks were round and Yugyeom had an urge to try and touch it all. The boy started to mumble and for a moment Yugyeom thought he had woken up. But then he snored for a moment before he started to giggle. Yugyeom snorted and tried his best to not giggle along. They were still alone, but he still felt the need to be silent. It was a library after all.

  
It was strange, he was never the type to stare at unsuspecting people and honestly he did feel a bit creepy, but the boy’s features pulled him in like nothing ever did and it was impossible to not stare.

He only realized how long he had been looking at the boy next to him when a low growl rumbled through the room. It was lunch time. When he looked onto his clock he saw that he had left his roommate waiting for 5 minutes already.

He left the boy sleeping and run to the canteen before Mark would eat without him.

 

 

From then on it had continuously been like this. Yugyeom would sit in the library and study. The boy would come, sit down in the place right next to his wether the library was empty or not and “study” for 5 minutes before he pulled out his game. Half an hour later he was asleep and Yugyeom couldn't resist to stare at him (and sometimes try to decypher what he was mumbling). He would always only look at him when the boy slept, not once had they had eye contact. Yugyeom slightly wondered if he was being too creepy, but the boy was cute when he slept and so interesting. Also this was a public place. It was his own fault for falling asleep in a public place.

 

 

 

  
_Monday_

23 days like that later, everything had been like always. But as Yugyeom had looked at the small boy that grumbled with upturned nostrils in a disgusted way something that sounded like "cucumber", loud footsteps sounded through the library and suddenly someone was shouting.  
"Youngjae! Youngjae!" A guy with bleached hair reached him and shook the boy's shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up!" He said in english. Yugyeom threw him an annoyed glance, more because he was disturbed in his watching time rather than the noise level.  
"Sorry!" That guy said, "But he's very hard to wake." He turned back to the boy he had called "Youngjae" and hit him on the shoulder. "Youngjae, wake up, Coco is here!"  
Instantly he sprung up. "Coco?!" But then he saw his friend and realized he had been tricked. Sleepily he rubbed his eyes. "Oh Jackson, it's you."  
"With a little bit more enthusiasm, please! ‘Oh, Jackson, my best friend. Nice to see you!’” he imitated comically.

  
But Youngjae went back into his sleeping position and grumbled. “Why did you wake me?”  
“Choi Youngjae! This is an emergency! Pay attention to your best friend!”  
“You won’t get my homework.” The sleepy boy replied dryly and Yugyeom almost laughed at how the other’s face fell. He pretended to do his own work and listened in with one ear. The blond guy complained loudly (not caring about the proper noise levels in a library, and Youngjae was awake already too, so that excuse didn’t count) and Yugyeom filtered the informations he got on the cute guy until he had to go for lunch.

  
Apparently Choi Youngjae was one year his senior, majoring in Computing Science and Engeneering, and different from his friend Jackson, he was an ace at it. But Yugyeom still wondered why he had this weird sleeping schedule at the library. Did he have no room? Or was he studying all night? Or maybe gaming? Yeah, that was a plausible explanation Yugyeom could believe.

 

  
Yugyeom told Mark about it over lunch (though, of course he played the stalking somewhat down). Mark nodded into his pasta. “So you’re into guys, huh?” Yugyeom scrambled to defend himself, choking on his own noodles in sauce that suspiciously tasted like yesterday’s goulash watered down, but the older only laughed. “Don’t worry I don’t care about your sexuality. It sounds like Jaebum’s roommate though, I think he was called Youngjae. He talks a lot about him, I always zone out.”  
“It’s possible, I don’t know. Who’s Jaebum?” Yugyeom blinked at him questioningly, but the older just ignored his last question.  
“Didn’t you talk to him?”  
With warm cheeks Yugyeom shook his head. He was not quite the ‘talking to strangers’ type and most of the time the boy was asleep anyway.  
“You should try though! From Jaebum’s stories he always sounded nice and cute.”  
The younger nodded. Mark was right and that staring really started to get creepy. He resolved to talk to the boy the next time. Yugyeom had courses all throughout Tuesday, so he had to wait a day before he could go to the library again.

 

 

  
_Wednesday_

  
But the next time, Yugyeom was late (his phone had died overnight and his alarm didn’t go off) and Youngjae was already there. To his surprise Youngjae was not asleep, but sitting upright on his chair and supporting his head on his hands. The boy was sitting with his back facing the door, so he didn’t notice anyone coming in. Yugyeom gathered his courage and stepped forward, his heart beating faster and faster with every step he took. As he was about to say “excuse me”, a loud “Youngjae! Is it this one?” came from his left. In panic he turned away, slipped behind the shelf closest to him and pretended to search for a book. (Considering they were the only people in the library at the moment, it was a miracle that none of the two noticed him. Or maybe they were just really dense. Either way, Yugyeom breathed a sigh of relief when they talked like he wasn’t there.)

  
Not seeing anything, he could still hear the loud yawn that echoed through the empty library and knew it came from Youngjae. Yugyeom smiled to himself. Cute.

  
“Do you still have no new room?” Jackson sighed, “You really should, it’s not healthy what you’re doing.”  
“Jaebum is nice though.” Yugyeom heard him mumble in response. Jaebum? Yugyeom remembered that Jaebum was his roommate from what Mark had told him, but he still couldn’t suppress the jealous pang in his chest.  
“To me Jaebum’s always mean.”Jackson said indignantly.  
Youngjae laughed. “That’s because you always provocate him.”  
“No, no! He really gets soft with you! I bet he likes you.”  
Yugyeom’s fingers clenched around the book he had just randomly grabbed, terrified to hear the answer to that supposition.  
“Nah, we’re more like brothers. I’m more…”  
There was a break, too long for Yugyeom’s taste, in which he held his breath.

  
“Awwww~” Jackson cooed when he realized Youngjae wouldn’t go on, “You’re getting red!! You’re thinking about someone, aren’t you!”  
“Am not!” Youngjae retorted but it was futile, Jackson teased him until he relented and Yugyeom had the feeling his own ears were getting bigger and bigger with how much he strained them to hear.  
“I don’t even know him really, I always fall asleep.” He mumbled. Yugyeom’s heartbeat was hammering in his ears and his shaky hands barely caught the book before it fell. Did he mean-?

  
“Oh my god, your curse!” Jackson yelled loudly and Youngjae tried to shush him, but ended up yelling even louder.  
“But what your uncle said! That you’re cursed to fall asleep next to your true love! Only true love’s kiss will help you!” The blonde giggled.  
“Oh stop it! He was just a lunatic.” Youngjae grumbled. “Thanks to you I couldn’t sleep.” There was a rustling and when Yugyeom peaked carefully through the books on the shelf, he could see that Youngjae was packing. He stood up and Yugyeom quickly turned back, hiding his face behind the book. “Can’t sleep without your lover, huh?” Jackson said as they walked past him.  
“I can’t sleep when you talk.”

  
Yugyeom sighed when they were gone, the quarreling still hearable after they went through the door. He put the book back into the shelf and made to go. If Youngjae wasn’t here, he didn’t want to be here either.

 

  
It was at night when he laid in his bed, that the events of the morning came back to him. All day he had tried not to think about it and let it distract him. (A rather difficult task, as he realized Youngjae was more and more subject of his daily thoughts.) He wondered about this curse, if it was real and, with a beating heart, if that meant that Yugyeom was his true love and if it were him Youngjae had been thinking of. After all it was him whom he always fell asleep next to. And so far, sleeping was all he did in Yugyeom’s presence. He turned around and pressed his face into his cushion. What a stupid thought, there weren’t things like curses and stuff. Those only existed in stories with evil witches and lovely princesses. He was not a lovely princess. He sighed in defeat.

  
“Oh damnit Yugyeom I can hear you think till here. Talk or stop it.” Mark grumbled from the other bed.

  
Yugyeom thought for a moment about telling him, but no matter how tolerant and a good listener his roommate was, this was too ridiculous of a story. So he just tried to sleep. The next day was thursday, another library day and maybe Yugyeom could investigate the things further then.

 

 

  
_Thursday_

  
The next day Yugyeom realized he really should have done laundry as he scrambled to find some pants that had not some weird stain on them. He came late into the library again, and he was afraid Youngjae was asleep already. But when he walked carefully into the corner they always sat, it was empty. He looked around, searching for the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. Defeated, he sat down at his usual spot and tried to study. Half an hour later he gave up. He couldn’t concentrate, more looking at the entrance than his text, his thoughts clouded with worries if something happened to him. Yugyeom stood up and started to stroll around campus. He had always been near the buildings for his own major and never ventured further than he needed to.

  
He told himself that it was pure coincidence that he went to the computer labs. It was also coincidental that he searched more around the people than the buildings as if he hoped to find a certain cute, round face along them. Some time later, he felt disappointed and he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. But really, what were the chances of randomly seeing him again on a huge campus like this? He sighed and was about to turn back when something caught his eyes. There was the fluffy hair, the small, tired eyes, open for the first time since Yugyeom saw them and they caught his. He gasped. Youngjae looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes wide and round and even cuter than closed. Yugyeom gulped, swallowing down his nervosity and moved towards the boy. When he finally stood in front of him with shaking knees, he was about to say something, but Youngjae smiled and all his words were stuck in his throat. A second after that, before he could even try to get his sanity back, Youngjae’s smile was falling, his eyes closing and before he could hit the floor, Yugyeom caught him in his arms.

  
“Youngjae?” He called and slapped him on the cheek, but Youngjae was unconscious. Yugyeom tried to feel his pulse, but then he realized that anatomy was really not this thing and- oh wait there it was, the pulse. Okay, so at least he was alive. He picked him up and carried him to the infirmary, not really caring about the looks he received. He ran past the yelling receptionist and towards the doctor that was just leaving one of the treatment rooms, dismissing his last patient.  
“He just fainted!” Yugyeom yelled hysterically and the doctor waved the vexed receptionist off.  
“Youngjae?” the doctor frowned, “He hasn’t been here in some weeks, I thought he’d changed rooms by now?”  
Yugyeom followed him into the room and put the boy in his hands onto the bed. Just now did he realize how his arms hurt.  
“Is he still rooming with Jaebum?” the doctor asked while he was checking Youngjae’s vital functions.  
“I- I think so?” Yugyeom asked insecurely.  
The doctor turned and looked at him questioningly. “Aren’t you friends?”  
Yugyeom blushed and bit his lip. “Well, I just know him barely.”  
The other smiled knowingly. ‘Dr. Kim’, Yugyeom noticed. His face was feminine, but Yugyeom could see the muscles bulging through his sleeves. “Well, he’s just sleeping. He’ll wake in some hours, probably. You can stay if you want. Thankfully we’ve got more than one room~!” He ended cutely and left the room.

  
Yugyeom sighed and took a chair that stood at the wall to sit next to the bed. Youngjae looked peaceful and turned onto his side, facing Yugyeom. He didn’t mumble or grin like he usually did, but Yugyeom was nevertheless mesmerized. A hair dropped into Youngjae’s eye and he frowned, scrunching his nose. It looked cute, like a small, angry puppy. Yugyeom chuckled and slid the hair back, satisfied when Youngjae’s face took it’s peaceful expression again.

  
As he saw him there sleeping, Yugyeom’s thoughts inevitably drifted back to the curse that Youngjae’s friend had mentioned. His eyes went to his lips that looked a little bit dry (Yugyeom thought for a moment the next time he would buy him some lip balm) but nevertheless soft and kissable. He wondered if he would just kiss him now, whether Youngjae would wake up or not. Yugyeom felt his heart hammering in his chest, thinking back to all the stories of snow white and sleeping beauty his mom had read him when he still was a little child. How often had he dreamed of similar scenarios -admittedly in his dreams he somehow ended up to be the one being kissed, but that was another matter. He hadn’t noticed drawing closer until the pretty lips moved.

  
“Uhm…”

  
Yugyeom scrambled back quickly, almost falling off the chair. The other laughed at his body slapstick, but smiled nicely when Yugyeom found his balance again. Then Youngjae looked around the room and noticed that he was at the infirmary again.  
“Did I fall asleep again?” He asked, rubbing his red eyes.  
“Yeah.” Yugyeom answered in a daze. “Are you okay? I mean- you still look tired.”  
The other nodded. “Yeah I’m okay, but… did you just try to kiss me?”  
Yugyeom felt his face heaten up and he must have gotten really red, because Youngjae cocked a brow and obviously tried to keep himself from grinning. It was futile to lie. “I, err-” he coughed.  
“I didn’t know we had this kind of relationship. I can’t remember making your acquaintance. I- I have seen you at the library, right? I’m Youngjae.” he just grinned brightly.  
“I know.” Yugyeom answered stupidly.  
There was a silent break before the other giggled. “That’s cool, but I still don’t know your name.”  
“Ah! Yugyeom! Kim Yugyeom! I’m freshman in architecture.” Yugyeom slapped himself mentally for making such a fool of himself.  
“Oh! So you’re new! You took my usual place at the library. Nice to meet you, Yugyeom.”  
“Sorry.” Yugyeom laughed.

  
There was another pause before Yugyeom spoke again. “So, why are you always falling asleep?”  
Youngjae looked sheepishly at his fiddling hands. “Well, I somehow can’t sleep properly at night, it’s some kind of insomnia thing. As soon as I lay down in my bed, my eyes get teary and my nose clogs up and I have difficulties breathing. Honestly speaking, it’s always when I get into my room, but I don’t think it’s a room thing, I have generally trouble sleeping.”  
“Really?” Yugyeom said incredulously, “Most of the times I’ve seen you, you were sleeping fine?”  
Youngjae blushed and Yugyeom thought that it looked really, really good on him.  
“Well, yeah, uhm- that-that’s somehow… I sleep better at the library?”  
Yugyeom deflated a little bit. Of course. The library. Not him, but the library.  
“Uhm, well, since you’re better and it’s nothing serious, I’ll better get going, I guess.” He stood up to go but was stopped, when Youngjae called after him.  
“I have classes tomorrow morning, but will I see you at the library again, on Saturday?” Youngjae fiddled again with his hands.  
Yugyeom smiled. “I’ll be waiting.”  
The answering grin was very rewarding.

 

 

  
_Saturday_

  
Yugyeom was 5 minutes early and he might have been a bit nervous, but he guessed he wasn’t the only one when Youngjae came into the library, still with his tired eyes and sniffling nose, proclaiming that he wasn’t tired at all and he’d rather want to go to a coffee shop. Yugyeom wanted to go to the coffee shop on campus where he always got his obligatory chocolate shake, but Youngjae just scrunched his nose, telling him that the coffee there tasted like it was brewed with yesterday’s dishwater. No, Youngjae knew a good coffee shop that was just behind the back gates of the uni in a small corner that served the best coffee of the whole city. (Or so Youngjae proclaimed.) Well, the chocolate shake was godly and Yugyeom appreciated the tip.

  
“Aren’t you from here?” Youngjae asked.  
Yugyeom shook his head, “I’m from the outskirts of Seoul, so I’m not really familiar with everything here.” Youngjae nodded. “I’m from Mokpo originally. Believe me, you’ll think you know everything but there will still be new stuff you’re surprised about. Oh! Let me show you something else!”

  
Yugyeom followed him into a bus and a few stations later they hopped off again and Youngjae led him excitedly to a game arcade. “This one is the best, I swear. They still have really old games in here!” Yugyeom marveled at the excitement that made Youngjae shine even brighter. He was mesmerizing in his sleep, but his laughing form was even more amazing. Yugyeom followed him to all the games Youngjae pulled him too and while he was constantly beaten, he felt victorious as Youngjae laughed at him happily. Though he didn’t let it take it from him to fish something for Youngjae from the grabbing machine. (He did not cry as he emptied half of his wallet into it. Youngjae’s wide eyes, blush and wide laughter had been worth it.)

  
When they went back to university, Yugyeom had learnt a lot about the boy he had only seen asleep. He had learned that he liked animals a lot, though he was allergic to them, that he liked to sing (beautifully, from the short song he had heard), had learnt to play piano when he was younger and really wanted to pick it up again. The more he knew about him (he was the youngest in his family and his favourite color was green) the more he liked him and the more he realized he was really crushing on the older boy.

  
When they departed, he couldn’t wait until monday.

 

  
_Monday_

  
The next day when Yugyeom came into the library like usual, he was giddy with excitement. He sat down at his usual place, opened his notebook and papers, and waited for Youngjae to come. After a while, when Youngjae still didn’t came, he started his study work, concentrating on his texts.

  
He finished reading one of his more interesting texts when he realized that someone was sitting next to him. Youngjae laid on the table, his head pillowed in his arms and smiling at Yugyeom. “You were so deep into your readings I didn’t want to disturb you.” He giggled.  
“How long have you been sitting here? You’re still awake so it can’t be long.” Yugyeom teased. Youngjae stuck his tongue out. He closed his eyes and sighed.

  
“It feels nice sleeping next to you.” Youngjae mumbled sleepily. Yugyeom mirrored his action, pillowing his head on his arms. He was sure Youngjae was asleep already, how peaceful he looked. So he said something he wasn’t brave enough to tell a wake Youngjae. “You know, you could always stay in my room overnight.”  
But Youngjae blushed and giggled. “You’re going quite fast, you know.” He opened his eyes and looked amused at Yugyeom. The younger jumped up, his heart beating the blood into his ears and cheeks. “I-I just mean when you can’t sleep in your room and my presence makes you sleep better…”  
Youngjae laughed. “I was just teasing you, but yeah, maybe I’ll take up on that offer some day.” He closed his eyes again and this time Yugyeom watched him until he was asleep. Or almost. Youngjae mumbled annoyed when the sound of loud steps got closer and closer. Soon, Yugyeom saw the source of the noise and Youngjae’s distress: Jackson.

  
Jackson grinned at him like he knew something that Yugyeom didn’t. “Hi~” he greeted him. “Is he asleep?” he pointed at Youngjae.  
“I am. Go away.”  
Jackson cooed. “Aww, you’re awake! Does that mean you two finally kissed so that the curse got broken?” Youngjae jumped and scrambled to cover up Jackson’s mouth. When he got his hands on it, it was already too late though, he blushingly turned around to Yugyeom with wide eyes. As he was about to say something, Yugyeom opened his own mouth. “A-actually, I know about it.” He coughed awkwardly, “I overheard you the other day.”

  
Youngjae groaned embarrassed, and let go of Jackson’s mouth.  
“This is so stupid.” Youngjae whined, “It’s just a story, not even true!”  
“How do you know? I think you two should totally kiss to make sure!”  
Jackson seemed oblivious to the other two blushing, just looking at them expectantly.  
“We-well, you could at least stay overnight in our room, to see if you could sleep better in my presence?” Yugyeom tried to find a way out of the plight Jackson brought them into and still follow his own selfish aspirations.  
Jackson backed him up and under the pressure, Youngjae couldn’t say no. (Yugyeom didn’t mention that it barely proved that the room was the reason for Youngjae’s insomnia.)

  
It was easy to convince Mark, it was less easy to convince Youngjae to sleep in Yugyeom’s bed. The IT student insisted to sleep on the floor at first, but Yugyeom persisted to let him sleep in his own bed while he was making some bedsheets ready to sleep on the floor himself. In the end it was Mark shutting them up and telling them to sleep in the same bed, it wasn’t that small and it wasn’t like they were about to get married or something.

  
Yugyeom pressed his back to the wall so Youngjae had enough space to feel comfortable. It also gave him a nice view on the smaller boy’s features. They looked far more peaceful than they usually did at the library and Yugyeom smiled to himself, feeling slightly victorious. A blush spread on Youngjae's cheeks and he looked so, so cute.  
“I can feel you staring, you know.” he whispered and Yugyeom felt slightly guilty. But only slightly.  
“I’m just thinking Jackson’s right, we really should try kissing.” he joked. (Okay, maybe he was only half-joking.) Youngjae snorted, opened his eyes and drew closer. “Mh, maybe you’re right.” Yugyeom knew he was just teasing him back, but his heart sped up anyway and his cheeks got hot. He gulped, flailing for a witty comeback that didn’t show his distress.

  
“Can you please get involved when I’m asleep, or more preferably when I’m gone?” Mark deadpanned from the other bed. Youngjae did his best to keep his laughter in, but ended up giggling anyway. Yugyeom wasn't better off. It took them a while to calm down and fall asleep.

 

  
When Yugyeom woke up he faintly felt his arm being dead and something wet soaking the shirt at his shoulder. He opened his eyes and almost startled. He had forgotten that when he went to bed the evening before, Youngjae had went with him. The other was still sleeping, with Yugyeom’s arm as a pillow and drooling into his shirt. Yugyeom watched him for a while, it was so different from his napping usually in the library but not less enchanting. He was pulled off his watching- err, appreciating when he heard a small, clicking sound. Mark stood in front of his bed with his phone and grinned. “Cute.” he cooed, looking at his snapshot. Then he proceeded to walk out smoothly as Yugyeom was unable to chase after him with Youngjae still sleeping on his arm.

  
When Youngjae woke up, he didn’t even realize the position he was in. He stretched and yawned and jumped up. Only when he saw Yugyeom still lying in his bed, rubbing his arm, did he remember where he was. He was rather unfazed at that fact though.  
“I … I slept really well.” he said amazed.  
“That was not because of the curse!” he added loudly at Yugyeom’s grinning face.

  
From then on, Youngjae basically lived in Yugyeom’s room, spending most of his time there not only when he slept but also during the day when Yugyeom was there too. Yugyeom had the vague notion, or maybe he just wanted to believe, that Youngjae only consented to this sleep idea because it gave him a free ticket to get closer to Yugyeom. However it was, Yugyeom was glad. They did get closer, though falling asleep together was still awkward at times.

  
Even with Mark, Youngjae was quick to become friends and soon it was no rare occurrence that he would fly into the room excitedly calling for one of them. This was one of these days when Youngjae stormed in and called for Yugyeom (which he did most of the times).

  
“Yugyeom! There’s a coffee shop with dogs! Where you can pet dogs! Let’s go there!”

  
Yugyeom looked up from his phone, frowning. “Weren’t you allergic?” he asked surprised. Mark stopped where he sorted his laundry on the bed (clean - probably not clean - smells still okay).  
“That’s only cats.” Youngjae said as he jumped onto Yugyeom’s bed like it was his home. Yugyeom hummed. “Dogs are okay.”

  
“Youngjae,” Mark asked, “how does your allergy look like?”  
“He gets teary eyed and his nose clogs up and he has slightly breathing problems.” Yugyeom answered for him, vaguely noticing that they seemed similar like he had heard them before, but he couldn’t pinpoint where.

  
Mark nodded noncommittally.

  
Youngjae turned back to Yugyeom. “So do you want to go?”  
Yugyeom nodded. “Sure, but… uhm,” he fiddled with fingers and glanced at Mark.  
Mark smiled to himself. Just 5 minutes ago Mark got Yugyeom to promise that at the next chance Yugyeom would _finally_ ask Youngjae out.

  
“Let’s- let this be a date?” Youngjae looked at him wide eyed. “I mean- if you don’t want to-”  
“No, no, I want!” Youngjae interrupted him. “I just- I just thought it’d be clear I wanted to, I mean- I thought you wouldn’t-”  
Yugyeom laughed happily and joined Youngjae on the bed, taking his hand in his own. “Then it’s decided.”  
Mark giggled lowly before he jokingly made gagging sounds. “This is too cheesy for me, I’m out.” He left the two alone.

  
When he was gone, Yugyeom turned to Youngjae who smiled at him brightly and it was so hard to resist. “Can I kiss you?” Youngjae stopped and blushed before he nodded shyly. Yugyeom drew slowly closer until he could feel Youngjae’s breath on his own lips. He took the last jump and closed the gap, pressing their lips together. He could feel Youngjae pressing back and it was the smallest but most beautiful kiss Yugyeom had ever had. There were butterflies in his stomach going wild and all the world around him stopped. When they parted, all he saw was the adoration in Youngjae’s eyes and he knew that his own eyes reflected the same, as Youngjae took in a desperate breath.

  
“Oh wow, I feel more awake now.” Youngjae said.  
“Really?!” There was a wave of pride surging up, but then Youngjae giggled and Yugyeom realized he had been tricked again. “You!” he tickled the older boy until he yelled for mercy laughingly, but Yugyeom wasn’t done yet as he pressed another kiss on Youngjae’s lips. “And now?” he laughed and continued the action. “I think you have to try some more.” Youngjae grinned. Yugyeom was glad to comply.

  
At the same time Mark went up to another dorm and stepped in. Jaebum quickly stuffed something back into the cupboard. “Oh, it’s you.” he said disappointed when he saw who it was.  
“You look sad.” Mark chuckled, “did something happen?”  
“Not funny! My roommate left me! He’s barely there anymore.” he whined and looked grumpier as Mark continued to chuckle.  
“Well, at least I still got Nora.” he pulled a gray cat out of between his shirts. “The life in hiding is hard for her and with Youngjae being here less at least she can be around the room more often.” he cooed at her.

  
Pets were forbidden in the dorm, but that didn’t keep Im Jaebum from taking his beloved Nora with him. As long as nobody knew. Mark was the only one because he could keep a secret. He cradled the cat in his arms as he whined about the loss of his favorite roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me?
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to the most amazing Dancer ever and cutest fluffball (/;_;)/ ~~please stop humping the floor~~


End file.
